Kamen Rider Resukyu
by crimsonriott19
Summary: With the Help of his friends and Commander Kamen Rider Resukyu is equip to take on Lord Zenith and his horde of Hazard Knights
1. Hazard 1 Birth of Team Resukyu

(The scene opens up to rescue personnel fighting fires,and taking in criminals,and providing first aid)

Narration: "Rescue is not a just a mindset it's a way of life each day Rescue personnel's risk their lives for our safety and well-being but not the same for this Rescue team."

(The camera pans over to three Rescue member repelling down a tall building one with a kid,the other with a kitten,last one with a puppy)

Mizuki puts the kid down "Now stay safe." Mizuki ruffles the kids hair

The kid nods to Mizuki "Arigato!" The kid runs to her parents "Tou-Chan Ka-Chan." She hugs her parents as her parents hugs her Mizuki waves at them as they walks home

Kyosuke hands the kitten to the owner "Next time always keep an eye on her for now."

The owner bows "Arigato gozaimasu." She smiles at Kyosuke then kisses him on the cheek then heads home and Kyosuke blushes

Ritsuka puts down the puppy and pets him "Make sure to be careful next time."

The puppy yips as it walks over to its owner

Ritsuka waves to the puppy's owner and smiles

The owner smiles nervously and picks up the puppy and bows to Ritsuka then walks home

They unhook their cords then meets up with each other

Mizuki: "Everyone ok?"

Both: "Yea we're fine."

Mizuki: "That's good we should head back to base Commander Nakamura is probably waiting for us."

The two nods as they all grabs everything and loads it on to their rescue van then pile in and head to the Rescue Base Mizuki drives as Ritsuka sits in the passenger seat and Kyosuke is in the middle of the back

Kyosuke: "Yo Kobayashi-San why do you always drive?"

Mizuki: "Coming from the person who only has a motorcycle license."

Ritsuka laughs "Why do you get your drivers or vehicle operators license?"

Kyosuke: "I'm in the process of getting my vehicle operators license but I'm still doing testing of it."

Mizuki stops at red light then looks at Kyosuke "Jinrai Kyosuke age 24 and still testing for his license."

Kyosuke: "What that test is very hard."

Ritsuka giggles "Mizuki passes it on his second try."

Mizuki turns back and continues driving "Yea." Mizuki looks at Kyosuke in the mirror "If you need some notes to help you I still have some at base."

Kyosuke: "Keep your stupid notes I got this all on my own."

Mizuki: "Ok have fun with that."

Kyosuke: "I been good on my own and I'm finally almost passed the last test I took but I got a few questions wrong."

(The camera pans over to the van)

Ritsuka: "Ok Kyosuke."

(As Mizuki pulls into the base the camera cuts a fortress and a torches lights up on each side as a woman walks into a throne room as the monitors turns on and Hazardlings grunts fill the room)

The woman knees at the foot of the throne "Oh Master it's good to see you after a thousand years has passed."

???: "Yes yes this wretched world doesn't know what's going to hit it after my Hazardbots and Hazardlings reign terror on their world." He turns to his Hazardlings "Go and leave on stone unturned."

The Hazardlings salutes and nods then geo-leaps out of the palace

???: "Yes everything is going according to plan will not fail this time."

???: "It's perfect Master."

(The figure grins as the camera cuts over to the Rescue Base)

Commander Nakamura takes her sit as some of the members looks at the monitors Mizuki is looking at Juni's computer at the Resukyu suit that's being intergrated to the driver

Mizuki: "Very nice Juni."

Juni: "Hehe thanks Mizuki."

Conversation filled the air

Nakamura: "AHEM!"

The members looks at Commander Nakamura and salutes to her

Nakamura: "At ease guys."

The member ease up and continues what they're doing

Ritsuka walks over Nakamura's desk "Commander I have a bad feeling about."

Arisa: "What's wrong."

The Hazard alarm goes off

Ritsuka: "That."

Nakamura: "Juni is the Resukyu driver completed yet."

Juni: "Not yet 60% completed."

Nakamura: "Hurry up."

(In the city)

The Ride Troopers fires at once with their tactical ARs but doesn't put a dent in the Hazardlings as the Hazardlings slowly walks up to them

Ride Trooper: "Captain what should we do now?"

Captain: "Give it everything you goAo!" A Hazardlings chokes the Captain

Ride Troopers: "Captain!"

All of the Hazardlings goes over to the Ride Troopers

(In the Rescue Base)

Juni: "97,98,99,100% the Resukyu Driver is ready to go."

Nakamura: "Great Mizuki remember your training."

Mizuki nods and grabs the Resukyu Driver then runs out grabs his Resukyu Squad Uniform and quickly puts it on as he runs to the city

(Meanwhile)

The Ride Troopers are being pushed around by the Hazardling

Trooper 1: "We can't take any more Captain."

Captain: "Keep fighting."

Mizuki runs in and does a jumping kick to one of the Hazardling then helps up the Ride Troppers "Get safety hurry."

The Ride Troopers nods then helping every civilian out of the danger

Mizuki gets into a fighting stance as he reads the Hazardlings footings as they swarn around him

A Hazarding raise his fist and goes for a punch

Mizuki blocks the punch and punches the Hazardling the stomach two punches and kicks him knocking them back to the others as they catch the Hazardling regroup and charges at Mizuki

As the Hazardlings charges and strikes Mizuki he blocks and ducks every strike then push kicks one then punches another then does a spin kick one down then jumps up and kicks one in midair then takes out his driver and puts it on his waist as the strap fasten onto his waist as an ambulance siren sounds

"RESUKYU DORAIBA!"

Mizuki takes out the Rescue Chip and puts it on top of the loader then Mizuki pushes the chip "SOSAKU KYUJO!" A hard rock riff sounds as Mizuki grabs his wrist clutching his fist then pounds his fist into his palm "HENSHIN!" Mizuki press the chip inwards "RESUKYU YUKŌ!" Ambulance sirens appears above him as the undersuit forms on and the armor forms onto the suit then his helmet form and the headset flies onto the helmet

The Hazardlings swarms around as Mizuki takes out his Rescue Buster

"RESUKYU BASUTA!"

Resukyu starts shooting and charging at the Hazardlings as they spark and fall to the ground as they grunt then last one hits the ground and grunts then Resukyu twirls his Resukyu Buster holding his Buster up as they explodes

A dark armor appears in front of Resukyu as it forms into Grizdos as stands up "Hmhmhmhmhm! Hello there I'm Grizdos a Hazard Knight." Grizdos takes out his sword

Resukyu turns his Resukyu Buster into it sword mode and charges at Grizdos with the blade sideways as Grizdos charges at Resukyu then they swing at each other and miss then Resukyu goes to slash at Grizdos but he blocks as they lock in an epic sword battle then Grizdos catches Resukyu as he slashes Resukyu then punches then Resukyu jumps down and rolls on the ground then gets back up then shoots at Grizdos on one knee as sparks fly off of Grizdos as he loose grip of his sword and shield and they drop on the ground Resukyu stands back up and throws his Resukyu Buster to the side and turns the chip once and sirens lights up

"RESUKYU KIKKU SUTORAIKU!"

Resukyu salutes as sirens forms in front of him then he runs through them then jumps and does a flying side kick to Grizdos then jumps down behind him and salutes as Grizdos explodes

(The members as the Rescue Command Base cheers as Ritsuka smiles then the camera cuts to the villains)

???: "No no no nooooo my plan was perfect but those stupid humans had to get a one up on us."

The woman walks in as the words Lady Kieran pops up on screen "Don't worry Lord Zenith we'll get them next time."

Lord Zenith: "That Kamen Rider is going to pay."

(The camera cuts to Rescue Command Base as Mizuki,Kyosuke,and Ritsuka all stand at attention in their Resukyu Squad)

Commander Nakamura walks in front of them "With your courage in rescues in the simulator and in our city I hear by declare you three the Team Resukyu."

The Three: "YOSHAAAAAAA!" The three team members high five each other as the Save my Soul plays as the screen pauses

Announcer: "Jikai Kamen Rider Resukyu!"

Resukyu tried to catch a Speed Hazard Knight then trips on his feet

Mizuki: "UGGGGHH How am I going to catch him." Resukyu chases the Speed Hazard Knight on the Machine Resukyua

Announcer: "Hazard 2-Rev Up Resukyu!"


	2. Hazard 2 Rev Up Resukyu

_Resukyu and Kyusai Red: "Super Hero Time!" _

_Resukyu and Kyusai Red clashes swords then a horde of Hazardlings and Foxtrons swarms them and they stand back to back then jumps to attack them _

_Resukyu: "Kinkyu Sentai Kyusaiger." _

_Kyusai Red: "Hai Kamen Raida!" _

_Kyusaigers: "RESUKYU!" _

_Resukyu and Kyusai Red: "Minna Ikuze!" _

(Cue Opening)

(The scene opens up to Mizuki standing over Juni as he makes the Machine Resukyua as Hazard 2 Rev Up Resukyu as a doctor's note in the corner of the screen)

Mizuki: "So Juni whatcha making?"

Juni: "A new ride for you it's a special machine that uses the same power as the Resukyu Driver."

Mizuki: "Oh sweet."

Juni: "I'm halfway done I need to do some wire work and mechanic work."

Mizuki: "This is going to give me an edge those Hazard Knights." Mizuki says as he punches the air

Juni: "Mhm." Juni flips the visor down on his welding goggles

Mizuki: "I'm going to do my route to the medical ward." Mizuki half smiles then pats Juni on the shoulder

(As Juni welds some wires together the camera pans over to the Palace of Strongholds)

Zenith: "Ever since that Kamen Rider my plan was completed but this time it's going to be different."

Tusgaar the Speed Hazard Knight speed then twirls then lands to one knee "Lord I'll take out this Kamen Rider Chump he's not match my speed I'll run circles around him."

Zenith: "I like your style now go cause havoc."

Tusgaar: "Sir yes sir." Tusgaar jumps up and teleports out

Zenith: "HMHMHMHMHM this is going to be a sight to behold." Zenith looks at the hologram

(The camera pans over to the medical ward of the Rescue Base as Mizuki and Ritsuka bumps into each other)

Ritsuka and Mizuki both crouch down as they grabs the paper and stand up looking into eyes as Ritsuka blushes

Ritsuka bites her lip "Thanks Mizuki."

Mizuki: "No problem."

Kyosuke opens the blinds of the kids' rooms as the kids oooos "Caught you guys red-handed you cute couple."

Mizuki's and Ritsuka's faces turn red "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Kyosuke: "Come on it's totally obvious that you guys are."

The alert goes off

Mizuki demeanor changes as he dons his Team Resukyu vest and equips the Resukyu Driver as he runs of the Rescue Base

(The camera cuts over to the city)

Tusgaar runs through buildings and lands on the ground as the explosion goes off behind him "Ah I like the sound of destruction."

Resukyu runs in "That's enough Hazard Knight!"

Tusgaar: "You really think take me Kamen Rider Resukyu?"

Resukyu: "We'll see about that." Resukyu takes out his Rescue Buster as he starts shooting at Tusgaar

Tusgaar dodges all the shots "Too slow."

Resukyu punches Tusgaar but he dodges the punch as Resukyu trips forwards

Tusgaar: "Missed me come on I'll give a free shot." Tusgaar holds his chin as he leans its forward

Resukyu clenched his fist then punches Tusgaar

Tusgaar takes the hit but not phased by it "Is that all you got." Tusgaar speed jabs Resukyu and knocks him into a wall "Try to catch me slowpoke." Tusgaar speeds away

Resukyu gets up as he shakes his head and dust himself off "Great now I have to chase him." Resukyu runs off

Tusgaar looks over his shoulder at Resukyu "Hm trying to catch up with me huh time for a Paradigm Shift!" Tusgaar starts to speed up as the world starts to become slower and slower "HAHAHAHAHAHA That we'll bring a damper to your plans." Tusgaar snaps his fingers as shift ends and Tusgaar speeds away "Arrivederci!"

Resukyu falls to his knees and dehenshins "UGGGGH How am I going to catch him?"

(The camera cuts over to the palace as Zenith claps for Tusgaar)

Zenith: "Great Great that was amazing phase one had been successful now talk about phase two."

Tusgaar: "Now that stupid Rider is out of the way for now we walk in and do whatever we want."

Zenith turns into his human form and nods

(The camera zooms into Zenith's face then fades out then fades into the Rescue Base as Ritsuka is bandaging up Mizuki)

Ritsuka: "And done." Ritsuka tapes down the bandage on Mizuki's upper chest and back area "That was a brutal to see Zuki-Chun."

Mizuki: "Yea that thing was a valiant opponent but wow that Hazard Knight too fast."

Juni: "Well you're in luck I've just finished the Machine Resukyua and now it's Rescue Ready."

Mizuki: "Sweet and just in time."  
Juni: "I just need to add the abilities into the cycle and it will be fully functional."  
Mizuki: "Nice in the meantime I'm go and get some rest because my body hurts." Mizuki gets up puts on his jacket and walks out holding his shirt

Ritsuka walks out behind him helping as Mizuki limps to his room "I got you there buddy."

Mizuki: "Thanks but I'm fine."

Ritsuka: "I know but you it looks like you needed help." She helps Mizuki to his room

(As Ritsuka help Mizuki into bed the camera fades out then fades into Ride Troopers getting overwhelmed by Hazardlings)

Ride Trooper: "We're outnumbered Captain!"

Captain: "Keep fighting!"

Ride Troopers: "RODGER!" They continue to shoot at the Hazardlings

The Hazardlings starts to fall as the Ride Troopers shoots them

Tusgaar speeds in "Time to kick it up a notch." Tusgaar tackles down some of the Troopers knocking some of them down

Some of the troopers starts to shoot at Tusgaar but the shots bounce off of him

The Troopers shakes in fear as they're faced by Tusgaar then runs away dropping their guns

Tusgaar: "HMHMHMHMHM I like striking fear in people." Tusgaar starts to run then turns into a blur as starts destroying buildings and taking out some of the civilians

The other civilians runs away in fear screaming and clutching their belongings

Tusgaar: "Yes Yes your fear will power my lord."

(At the Rescue Base)

Mizuki wakes up from his nap as he's greeted by Ritsuka

Ritsuka: "Oh Mizuki you're awake."

Mizuki: "Yea why are you in my room?"

Ritsuka: "Oh just here to check up on you the usual stuff."

The alarm goes off

Mizuki: "Great." Mizuki grabs his Team Resukyu jacket and runs out as his puts in his jacket

Juni runs alongside Mizuki "The Machine Resukyua is up and functional it's behind the Rescue Van."

Mizuki: "Great." Mizuki takes out the Resukyu Driver as he running

"RESUKYU DORAIBA!"

Mizuki takes out the Rescue Chip and puts it on top of the loader then Mizuki pushes the chip "SOSAKU KYUJO!" A hard rock riff sounds as Mizuki grabs his wrist clutching his fist then pounds his fist into his palm "HENSHIN!" Mizuki pressed the chip inwards "RESUKYU YUKŌ!" Ambulance sirens appears above him as the undersuit forms on and the armor forms onto the suit then his helmet form and the headset flies onto the helmet

Resukyu runs outside then gets on his bike and rides to the fight

(In the city)

Paramedics are help up people and puts them on stretchers then puts them into ambulances

Resukyu rides in and helps people out the rubble as some of the paramedics puts them on the stretchers

Tusgaar jumps then tries to punch Resukyu but he rolls out of the way

Resukyu stands back up as he gets into a fighting stance

Tusgaar: "So you're back for round two?"

Resukyu: "But this time for your demise."

Tusgaar: "We'll see about that!" Tusgaar runs and tries to go for a strike

Resukyu rolls under the strike then kicks Tusgaar back

Tusgaar staggers back then speeds off

Resukyu: "Hey get back here!" Resukyu gets on his cycle and rides after Tusgaar

Tusgaar looks behind "How is he catching up?"

"RESUKYU BAUSTA!"

Resukyu shoots Tusgaar in the back

Tusgaar stops as he runs on the ground

Resukyu stops and gets off his cycle then runs over to him grabs and picks him up then punches and knees him then push kicks him then slashes him

Tusgaar spins then lands on his back then gets up smoke flies off of him

Resukyu throws his Rescue Buster to the side and turns the chip once and sirens lights up

"RESUKYU KIKKU SUTORAIKU!"

Resukyu salutes as sirens forms in front of him then he runs through them then jumps and does a flying side kick to Tusgaar hen jumps down behind him and salutes as Tusgaar explodes

A person lays on the ground as Resukyu looks over him "A human?"

(The camera cuts over to Palace)

Lord Zenith: "HM that stupid Kamen Rider just harmed a human and plus Gridzos' special armor this human will be unstoppable."

(The camera zooms into Lord Zenith then cuts to scene)

Resukyu carries the people to a paramedic "Take good care of him."

Paramedic: "Hai." Resukyu and the paramedic slowly puts the people on the stretcher then puts him in the ambulance as the paramedic closes the doors then get into front closes the door as all of the ambulances drives off

Resukyu pulls the level as the loader flips up and deforming the suit off of Mizuki "Wow I didn't know whoever is sending these monsters you're going to pay."

Mizuki gets on his cycle and puts on his helmet then rides off

(The screen pauses as Mizuki rides up the street)

Announcer: "Jikai Kamen Rider Resukyu!"

Mizuki and a monster walks seven paces

Juni: "I've made a special chip for you it's the Keisatsu Rescue Chip."

Resukyu walks out of the smoke in Keisatsu Form

Announcer: "Hazard 3 Shootout Keisatsu!"


End file.
